With Every Smile (We Get Brighter)
by misfit-right-in
Summary: "Agent Ward?" a gentle voice asked, full of concern. "Simmons," he replied awkwardly, turning around to face her, "I didn't think you would be up so late..."


**A/N:** **For the wswinter prompt:** ** _celestial_**

* * *

It was nearly 2 am and Grant Ward could officially say it had been a long day. He had spent the better half of his afternoon being chased down by handful of very angry, very armed guards and the rest of the day in debriefing. Much to his surprise, he was already looking forward to returning to the bus.

The bus had been docked at some undisclosed destination and Grant knew the team must have enjoyed their day off and could only hope they didn't cause too much trouble. By his estimations, most of the team would have gone to bed by the time he arrived and he was certainly not going to complain about that. Grant was getting used to sentiment of working with a team but he would never be a fan of the endless chit chat he had to endure when returning from a solo mission. For the most part, he had managed to return unscathed but the cut on his left arm was beginning to sting again and he figured it wouldn't hurt to stop by the lab and pick up a few extra bandages and some antiseptic, just in case.

Upon entering the lab, Grant quickly realized he was not the only one awake. The lights had been left on and half-eaten sandwich rested gently on plate. A few books were left open and Fitz's telescope was currently sitting in the middle of the lab. He was about to head out to avoid running into whoever had stayed up so late but in his haste to grab the bandages and leave, he knocked over a stack of binders and paper went flying everywhere. Much to his dismay, he heard a set of footsteps come rushing in.

"Agent Ward?" a gentle voice asked, full of concern.

"Simmons," he replied awkwardly, turning around to face her, "I didn't think you would be up so late..."

She shrugged as she bent down to pick up the fallen papers, "I was helping Fitz finish his telescope and after that I've just been organizing the lab...I suppose I got a bit carried away."

"Sorry about the binders," he muttered as he bent down to help her.

Simmons just smiled brightly, "It's not a problem, besides, these papers were all headed for the recycle bin...I just never thought I'd live to see the day where Agent Grant Ward did something _clumsy_."

Grant frowned. He was a lot of things, but 'clumsy' was definitely not one them.

"Oh, relax," Simmons replied, before lowering her voice, "I promise I won't tell a soul."

"So, is the telescope complete?" Grant asked, attempted to change the subject. Fitz and Simmons had been working on the telescope for months but the whole team had been waiting to test it out.

"Technically, yes, but we have to wait until tomorrow night to test it out. Such a shame considering tonight's a full moon. I really wanted to look at the night sky even if we went without the telescope."

"So why don't go?" Grant asked. His eyes flicked to his watch before adding, "You've still got a couple hours until sunrise."

"Coulson doesn't like me leaving the bus alone. To be quite honest, he's been a bit overprotective since the whole 'jumping out of a plane thing'. Quite ridiculous considering how much time has passed."

"It's been less than a week."

"But I am clearly, quite fine," she huffed as she stood up with a handful of papers, "and quite capable of going places without some sort of parental guardian."

"What if I went with you?" he offered. He wasn't sure what caused him to offer, just a few moments ago he was completely against all human interaction and yet here he was. Against his best nature, he had come to really care for Simmons. She was smart, kind, and something about her was quite endearing. She was the type of person people wanted to get to know.

"That's a lovely offer, Agent Ward, but you look like you could use some rest and that arm definitely does not need any extra movement."

"A little fresh air couldn't hurt, right?"

"I suppose you're right," she replied hesitantly.

It wasn't long before the pair was outside, sitting against a tree staring at the stars. Grant listened intensely as Simmons rambled on about about astronomy and strangely enough, was a just little turned on when he found out she could name any of the the celestial objects he pointed out, just from pure memory.

"I thought you were a biochemist."

"I am a biochemist."

"Then how do you know all this space crap?"

"I have my hobbies."

"Interesting hobby," he commented, "You know most people usually just knit or something..."

"Says the man who's hobbies include shooting at things and punching other things," she replied, with a light chuckle, "And for the record, I can knit."

Grant raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I also crochet."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

Her eyes flicked upwards as they always did when she was focused on recalling a memory, "Well, there is this one thing I can't do."

"And why is that?"

"Technically speaking, I _can_ do this one thing...there's just a lot of complications which may result, among other things," she responded.

He shrugged, "I'd say if it's something you really wanted to do, then just go for it, consequences be damned."

"Consequences be damned?" she echoed.

The next thing he knew Simmons's lips were on his and he definitely wasn't complaining. It was a quarter past two in the middle of some undisclosed destination and he was kissing Simmons. Not a bad way to end a long day.


End file.
